


Grime.

by molly ann (beeteljuice)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, London, M/M, Minor Violence, Party, Partying, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeteljuice/pseuds/molly%20ann
Summary: Sex. Drugs. Parties. Love. Cheating. Lies. Fights. Oh, and GCSE's, but that's not as important.





	1. Prologue

Tall and brown, the brick academy block towered over the seedy East-End borough it resided in. A run-down greenland surrounded the building, serving as a prime area for naïve youths to break every single rule imaginable, with many secret corners and walls and alleyways for fierce foulness. The school was three stories, which was seen by many as unnecessary because it was debatable whether much learning went on there. 

Clitherow Community Academy. Established in Barking, London. Considered a place by many where young children go at age eleven and exit barbaric teenagers, prepared for the finite world that awaits them. 

In September, the juveniles who were in year nine just mere months before were now in year ten, and a lot had changed.


	2. Jeremiah

Jeremiah Carter pushed his rucksack higher up on his shoulder. The bag - filled with textbooks and other various school  paraphernalia - was quite heavy despite this being only his first day. He fixed the collar of his school uniform; which consisted of a dark navy-blue blazer, grey slacks, a white shirt, a blue and grey tie with black dress shoes and whichever socks pleased Jeremiah. On the blazer, carefully embroidered – though some stitches had come loose from age – was  Clitherow Communtiy  Academy’s emblem, a doe’s head.

He looked up to see one of his close friends, whom physically he knew utterly well, Chloe Goldstein. She sauntered over to him, flashing her sharp canine teeth that were quite long and large compared to the others in her mouth, her long curly blonde hair draped over her shoulders. She had a long nose, with constantly pursed lips, with a feminine jaw and small chin and arched and thin brows. She wrapped an arm around him, having to struggle slightly for they were much different in height. She wore a similar uniform to him, her grey skirt rolled up to create a tire around her small waist, the same blazer and shirt and tie, with girly school shoes and white  knee-high  socks.

“You  comin ’ to that party tonight?” She asked him, her teeth flashing once more in a devious grin.

“ Who’s  house is it at?” Jeremiah asked.

“Lizzie’s.” Chloe replied, looking around the greenland.

“If Omar and Ryan are comin’.” Jeremiah stated, shrugging her off slightly. “I need to get to my locker.” He’d wink at her, walking off.


End file.
